Panique
by Ilunae
Summary: Sero s'occupait toujours de Todoroki quand ce dernier était malade ou blessé.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Seroroki. Bakudeku et Iiyama sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Sero s'occupait toujours de Todoroki quand ce dernier était malade ou blessé. Il venait le voir souvent pour lui demander comment il se sentait. Il lui préparait ses repas. En fait, il faisait ça même quand Todoroki n'était pas malade.

Il était donc normal pour Todoroki de prendre soin de lui alors qu'il était malade. Ce jour-là, c'était à lui de faire attention à son compagnon. Il était content de pouvoir enfin lui rendre la pareille.

Il pouvait le faire. Cela ne devait être pas si compliqué que cela. Il n'aurait qu'à reproduire ce que Sero faisait avec lui. Il pouvait s'en sortir sans problème.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Ça peut aller !"

"Tu devrais te reposer !"

"C'est ce que je comptais faire !"

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux m'appeler !"

"D'accord !"

"Et t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout !"

"Shouto, tu es sûr que ça va aller pour toi ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je peux m'occuper de toi !"

"Si tu le dis !"

Todoroki sortit donc de la chambre pour laisser son compagnon se reposer. Il avait aussi beaucoup de choses à faire, de son côté. Comme Sero était cloué au lit, il devait s'occuper de tout dans leur appartement.

En premier lieu, il devait sortir Akuma, le chien que Bakugou leur avait donné. Ça, c'était facile. Todoroki sortait souvent avec le chien. Cela ne lui changerait donc pas de d'habitude.

Il alla donc chercher la laisse.

"Viens Akuma ! On va faire un tour !"

Le chien vint tout de suite le rejoindre.

"Bon chien !" dit-il en accrochant la laisse au collier de l'animal.

Il fit donc son tour avec Akuma. Une fois rentré, il se dit qu'il devrait commencer à faire la cuisine. D'habitude, c'était plutôt le truc de Sero comme Todoroki ne savait faire que des nouilles soba.

C'était donc le moment pour lui de s'y mettre. Il était sûr qu'il était capable de faire autre chose que des nouilles soba. Il avait déjà vu Sero faire. Cela ne devait pas être trop dur. Il devait juste faire quelque chose de simple.

Il décida de s'y prendre tôt parce qu'il craignait de rater son plat une fois ou deux. Une demi-heure plus tard et, il réussit à cuisiner du charbon. Il ne pouvait pas donner ça à Sero. En fait, il n'oserait même pas refiler ça à Akuma de peur de l'empoisonner.

Il jeta donc tout à la poubelle et, recommença. Ce fut un nouvel échec. Il réessaya encore une fois. Il lui fallut près de deux heures pour se rendre à l'évidence. Il était nul en cuisine.

Il devait pourtant préparer un repas pour Sero. Il n'allait pas le laisser toute la journée sans manger. Il avait besoin d'aide. A qui il pourrait bien demander de l'aider ?

Iida aurait été un bon choix. Il avait toujours été mère-poule avec leurs camarades de classe. Cela n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des héros professionnels.

Il continuait de s'inquiéter pour eux. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux était blessé, il venait les voir pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Puis, il devait souvent s'occuper d'Aoyama.

Iida travaillait ce jour-là cependant. Todoroki allait devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il chercha à se souvenir de qui avait un jour de repos et, qui était aussi capable de faire la cuisine.

Il décida donc d'appeler Bakugou. Ce dernier se vantait toujours de bien faire la cuisine pour Midoriya. Todoroki avait bien envie de goûter l'un de ses plats.

Il appela donc son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Il faut que tu viennes m'aider, Bakugou ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !"

Puis, il raccrocha. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Bakugou arriva. Prêt à se battre.

"Bon, il est où le bâtard qui s'est introduit chez vous ? Je vais lui faire sa fête !"

"Mais il n'y a personne chez nous !"

"Pourquoi tu m'as appeler dans ce cas ? Ça avait l'air grave !"

"Ça l'est !"

Todoroki lui expliqua donc la situation. A sa grande surprise, son collègue explosa de rire. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? T'es pire que Deku, en fait !"

"Tu vas m'aider ?"

"Ouais ! Tu vas voir je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner le meilleur plat possible !"

"Merci beaucoup Bakugou ! Tu me sauves la vie !"

"Ouais, ouais ! Exagère pas non plus !"

"Je te revaudrais ça !"

"J'y compte bien !"

Il alla donc dans la cuisine avec son ami. Bakugou décida de lui montrer comment faire une soupe.

"Ça tu devrais pas le louper !"

Todoroki écouta bien toutes les consigne de son ami et, réussit à faire la soupe.

"Encore merci Bakugou !"

"Ouais, ouais ! J'ai compris !"

Todoroki était fier de lui. La prochaine fois que Sero serait malade, il pourrait s'occuper de lui sans avoir à demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
